A valentine for a Brit!
by frukforever
Summary: Arthur gets a valentine in a world meeting. Sounds boring, no? Well it's not, it's quite cute (?)


Arthur wasn't a morning person. Every time he woke up, there was a frown on his face. But today, it was even deeper.

"Stupid morning and stupid world meetings," the Brit murmured as he reluctantly got up from his bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Actually there was a quite good reason for him to be so grumpy. It was the 14th of February. And like that wasn't bad enough, he had to go to a world meeting that day. He knew already that it was going to be a hell; he had to watch couples cuddling and kissing and expressing their love for good five hours. It was really a good reason to frown, don't you think?

With that same irritated expression staying on his face, Arthur brushed his teeth, pulled on a suit and brushed his hair. He wasn't really pleased by his look since his messy hair refused to behave, but he decided to ignore it.

A quick glance at the clock told that he had to go or he would be late.

"This is not going to be nice…," he murmured, stepping into his car and driving towards the hotel were the meeting was taking place.

* * *

Arthur was just about to sat down on his seat around the table as he noticed something on his chair. A letter. A valentine. _This must be just a cruel joke_, he thought as he took the letter, sat down and started to read.

**F**antasizing about holding you close, running fingers through your hair  
**O**r kissing your soft lips. Is it normal?  
**R**unning through the streets of London, hoping to see you  
**E**ven though I know that you don't want to see me  
**V**anilla is your favorite tea, I'm wondering if your lips taste like it…  
**E**very night seeing your smile in my mind, then falling into  
**R**estless sleep

**Y**ear after year trying my best, but still I'm too shy  
**O**r afraid to tell about my feelings  
**U**ntil the world ends and after that, I will  
**R**emind you that there is always  
**S**omeone who loves you more than anything else

**,**

**F**alling in love with you was wonderful, but it was a mistake  
**R**emember when we were friends  
**A**nd now I have ruined everything with my feelings  
**N**othing can change this anymore; for  
**C**enturies I have love you  
**I**s it so hard to notice?  
**S**ay, Arthur, will you ever be able to love me back?

_But why is there that comma in the middle of the poem? _Arthur thought, frowning as he read it over and over again, but it still didn't seem to make sense.

Then his eyes slowly widened, his mouth opening slightly. The first letters!

"Forever yours, Francis…," Arthur whispered quietly to himself. His eyes wandered around the room until they settled at the Frenchman across the table. Francis wasn't smirking or grinning, there was absolutely nothing teasing in that handsome and a bit nervous expression.

_Maybe he's just acting… It must be a joke, he just wants to revenge because I won our last fight... Besides, he wrote that he has loved me for centuries… How is it possible that I haven't notice that?_

As he thought about it, there were quite many signs of the Frenchman's love. After all, Francis had always been there when Arthur needed him. Even when Arthur had hurt Francis, he had been there, forgiving and loving him. And the Englishman had been blind, oh so blind.

"Oh Francis…," he mumbled quietly, his eyes getting teary as he got up from his seat and walked over to the other side of the table, earning some stares.

He practically threw himself onto the French, hugging him tightly and sobbing onto his shoulder.

"F-Francis… You twat! You know that I'm not good at this kind of things, you should have told me earlier…," he murmured, hearing Francis chuckle lightly.

At the next moment, Arthur felt two strong arms around him and he was pulled into warm lap.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for being an idiot…"

"Arthur… It's fine. I'm just glad that I'm finally able to hold you like this; it's better late than never. There's no need to be sorry", Francis said, smiling lovingly as he gently grabbed Arthur's chin, lifting his head.

"Oh my… You are so gorgeous, mon cher…," the Frenchman said with a chuckle, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah whatever… Shut up and kiss me already," was the blushing Brit's answer, and of course, Francis was more than happy to obey the request.

* * *

**Why can't I write anything longer ;_; **  
**Well anyway, please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
